90210fandomcom-20200215-history
West Beverly Hills High School
West Beverly Hills High School is an educational institution introduced in the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. About The building is the primary school setting for the continuity's teenage characters. When the franchise returned its focus to teenagers with the fourth series, West Beverly was subsequently brought back as well, with an updated appearance. In Beverly Hills, 90210, West Beverly High was sometimes used as the foundation for a single-episode story, with a school-related matter being gradually explored and resolved. On other occasions it was the subject of a multi-episode story line, such as Steve's academic misdemeanors in Season 3, or the incidents that led to a famous walkout on Donna Martin's behalf. In addition to attending the school, some of the characters from the first series played certain roles there. Brandon Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman wrote for the school's paper, while David Silver was a DJ, occasionally playing music between classes and making several announcements. During these days, the school had a noted Vice Principal named Mrs. Teasley. In the second season of Beverly Hills, 90210, the gang sneaked in a time capsule which carried a small token from each of them, from Dylan McKay's surfboard wax to Donna Martin's lycra spandex. A memorable item was a cowboy hat that David Silver's friend Scott Scanlon wore during the episode in which his life met a tragic end, which was the same episode of the time capsule. In the spin-off 90210, Kelly Taylor has served as a guidance counselor at West Beverly High where her younger sister Erin Silver attended, while her old friend Brenda Walsh recieved the new position as director of the musical "Spring Awakening'. Trivia * Exterior shots are of an actual high school in Torrance, California called Torrance High, later used for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Alumni Class of 1986 *Harry Wilson *Tracy Clark Class of 1989 *Danny Waterman Class of 1990 *John Sears *Ross Webber *Ashley Reese Class of 1991 *Roger Azarian Class of 1992 *B.J. Harrison Class of 1993 Andreagrad.jpeg|Andrea Zuckerman Valedictorian Brenstillgrad.jpeg|Brenda Walsh K6.jpg|Kelly Taylor Donnagradstill.jpeg|Donna Martin dylanan.png|Dylan McKay brandonnd.png|Brandon Walsh steveee .png|Steve Sanders briana.png|David Silver *Tony Miller *Kyle Conners *Michael Miller Class of 1996 *Herbert Little *Sue Scanlon Class of 1999 *Denise O'Lare Class of 2005 *Jen Clark Class of 2009 *Portia Ranson Class of 2010 *Mark Driscoll Class of 2011 *Naomi Clark *Liam Court *Teddy Montgomery *Navid Shirazi *Erin Silver *Ivy Sullivan *Adrianna Tate-Duncan (Did not graduate) *Annie Wilson *Dixon Wilson *Max Miller (Expelled during graduation) *Harper Bergman *Alex Scarborough *George Evans *Reese Turner *Ozzie Cardoza Faculty Teasley.jpg|Yvonne Teasley Vice Principal Gmeyers.jpg|Gil Meyers AP English teacher Montesdelaroca.jpg|Montes De La Roca Spanish JackClayton.jpg|Jack Clayton Vice Principal (1990) MrKravitz.jpg|Mr. Kravitz Sex Education MissRye.jpg|Miss Rye Teacher JacobDanzel.jpg|Mr. Danzel History MrMattBrody.jpg|Mr. Brody Algebra MrRidley.jpg|Mr. Ridley Biology MrBigelow.jpg|Mr. Bigelow Drama CoachReilly.jpg|Coach Reilly Basketball Coach 90210 principal.png|Harry Wilson Principal (2008-2009) principal2.png|Principal Nowack kellyt.png|Kelly Taylor Guidance Counselor (former) henry.png|Mrs. Henry Guidance Counselor Brenda-walsh.jpg|Brenda Walsh Director of the musical "Spring Awakening" englishteacher.png|Ryan Matthews English teacher Miles Cannon.png|Miles Cannon (former) MrHunt.jpg|Mr. Hunt (former) mr_philips.png|Mr. Phillips mathermaticteacher.png|Math teacher frensh.png|French teacher bio.png|Biology teacher fff.png|Mrs. Casey MrsMangold.jpg|Mrs. Mangold Gym Teacher MrsList.jpg|Mrs. List MrsSilverman.jpg|Mrs. Silverman Guidance Counselor MrIrving.jpg| Mr. Irving teacher coach.png|Coach Rooms westbev2.png|High School NEW WB 2.png|Interior CY 2010.jpg|Courtyard ko1.png ko2.png Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Places Category:Places